Problem: Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{57}{5}=$
Answer: $ \dfrac{57}{5}$ represents $57 \div 5 $. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{5}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${5}\div5={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{7}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${7}\div5={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${20}\div5={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ \dfrac{57}{5} = 11.4 $